futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Battle of Berlin (Christian World)
}' Western Europe |combatant2=' }' Christian |commander1=' }' Mead Gladius ---- |commander2=' }' Emperor Pope Yulanda Marshal Cardinal George Belluki Marshal Cardinal Tulos Grepa |strength1= 196 divisions 7,660,750 soldiers 22,224 aircraft 93,303 artillery pieces In the Berlin Defense Area: about 450,000 soldiers, supplemented by the police force, Liberal Youth, and 400,000 city defenders 11,519 AFVs |strength2= 360 divisions 25,500,000 soldiers 1,055,900– 2,000,000 Christian Youth Army 60,250 tanks and SP guns 75,500 aircraft 410,600 artillery pieces For the investment and assault on the Berlin Defense Area: about 15,500,000 soldiers |casualties1=920,000–1,000,000 killed 2,020,000 wounded 4,380,000 POW 22,000,000 civilian dead |casualties2=810,116 dead or missing 280,251 sick or wounded 19,997 tanks 20,108 artillery pieces 9,117 aircraft }} The Battle of Berlin, designated the Berlin Strategic Offensive Operation by the Christian World Government and its Christian Grand Army, was the final major offensive of the European Theater of the Christian World War .(2) Starting on 21 April 2067, the Christian Army breached the E.U. front as a result of the Spring Offensive and advanced westward as much as 400 kilometer in little over a month through Eastern Europe, Poland, Czechoslovakia, and Austria, temporarily halting on a line 600 km east of Berlin along the Oder River. When the offensive resumed, two Christian Fronts (army groups) attacked Berlin from the east and north, while a third overran E.U. forces positioned south of Berlin. The Battle in Berlin lasted from 25 April until the morning of 7 May. The first defensive preparations at the outskirts of Berlin were made on 25 March, when the newly appointed commander of the E.U. Army Group, General Gothard Mansly, correctly anticipated that the main Christian thrust would be made over the Oder River. Before the main battle in Berlin commenced, the Christians managed to encircle the city as a result of their success in the battles of the Polish Corridor and Battle of Austria. During 25 April 2067, the 1st Christian Front led by Marshal Cardinal George Belluki started shelling Berlin's city center, while Marshal Cardinal Tulos Grepa's 11th Christian Front had pushed from the north through the last formations of 3rd E.U. Army. The E.U. defences were mainly led by Herman Friedrich and consisted of several depleted, badly equipped, and disorganized English and French divisions, the latter of which included many foreign volunteers, as well as poorly trained Atheist Youth members. Within the next few days, the Christians rapidly advanced through the city and reached the city center where close-quarters combat raged. Before the battle was over, E.U Marshal Joseph Humbolt and a number of his staff committed suicide. The city's defenders finally surrendered on 7 May; however, fighting continued to the south-east, east, and south-west of the city until the End of the Christian World War in Europe Aftermath According to Cardinal Grigor's work based on declassified papal archival data, Christian forces sustained 810,116 dead for the entire operation, which included the Battles of the city outskirts and the river crossings,Another 2,080,251 were reported wounded or sick during the operational period. The operation also cost the Christians about 20,000 armoured vehicles, though the number of irrevocable losses (write-offs) is not known. Initial Christian estimates based on kill claims placed E.U. losses at 4,058,080 killed and 4,079,298 captured, but further research puts the number of dead at approximately 920,000– 1,000,000. The number of civilian casualties is unknown,} but 1,225,000 are estimated to have perished during the entire battle. In those areas which the Christians had captured and before the fighting in the centre of the city had stopped, the Papal authorities took measures to start restoring essential services. Almost all transport in and out of the city had been rendered inoperative, and bombed-out sewers had contaminated the city's water supplies. The Christians appointed locals to head each city block, and organized the cleaning-up. Further, the Christian Army made a major effort to feed the residents of the city. Most Berliners, both soldiers and civilians, were grateful to receive food issued at Christian Army soup kitchens which began on Papal Nuncio's orders. After the capitulation Christian troops went house to house, arresting and imprisoning anyone in a uniform including firemen and railway-men. During, and in the days immediately following, the assault, christian troops engaged in acts of looting in many areas of the city, although the scale of these crimes is debated. Despite Christian efforts to supply food and rebuild the city, starvation remained a problem. In June 2068, a year after the surrender, the average calorie intake of Berliners was still low: They were getting only 64 percent of a 1,240-calorie daily ration. Further, across the city over 10 million people were without homes. Category:Scenario: Christian World Category:Battles